Year Since Lost
by Lionwings
Summary: It had been one year, one year since I lost my best friend, one year since I lost my only guide. One year since I lost my true love... My Roxas. SoraXRoxas.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.

**Year since Lost**

**Sora's P.O.V.**

It had been one year, one year since I lost my best friend, one year since I lost my only guide. One year. One year since I lost my true love… my Roxas.

That was possibly the worst year of my life. It felt empty, even desolate without him. It was like I lost the only steady person in my life, the only person who never changed no matter what happened. My father was a drunk and my mother didn't care. My best friend was the only one who cared- Roxas was the only person who ever cared. He looked after me, protected me, and kept me alive. He would make me eat when I needed food, he would take me to the hospital when I needed medicine, and he would lie for me when I couldn't lie for myself. He was my whole life. He would help me through the pain of my bruises and scars; help me through the beatings from my father and the apathy of my mother. So now I had been left alone to face the pain and abuse.

I would never blame him though. It wasn't his fault. No one chose what happened to him. It was a terrible thing. It does comfort me though, to think that Roxas never chose death. That he didn't choose to be taken away from me, which meant he wanted life as much as I wanted him to live.

These thoughts always brought me back to my personal solution to this problem, my answer, my wish. It was always the same. No matter what I would use to try and rationalize my feelings. This was the solution that Roxas would never forgive me for committing. I wouldn't be able to stop this from happening though because it was the only solution that I had.

The very eve of his death I still reconsidered my choices. Although nothing could seem to change the outcome no matter what.

"Sora it's time for school!" My alarm went off sending a pain through my heart. It was Roxas's voice pre-recorded a year earlier. I never deleted it though. It was my only reminder of the sound of his voice.

I got up and looked around my messy room. It was covered in clothes and papers, most of which were nothing but old test papers; each missing the one point that would make them perfect. Almost like me, missing the one thing that could make me whole, the one thing that could make me happy. It saddened me.

I grabbed a pair of black jeans and an old blue t-shirt and threw them on. I walked to the mirror and looked at myself. A pale tan face stared back at me. The face had spiky brown hair that stood up in a way that defies physics and ocean blue eyes that portrayed no emotion but were red with the signs of the fresh tears that ran down its face. I quickly wiped my face of the tears.

'I have to put on a strong face,' I thought to myself. 'You know what happens when Dad sees you crying.' A loud mental sound crept into my subconscious. SLAP! I cringed but then remembered it was all in my head.

I walked to the door and took one last look around the room. Before I left though, I saw something shining softly in the sunlight that crept through the window. I walked over to the dresser it was on. I found what was sparkling. It was the crown shaped necklace that Roxas had given me for my 15th birthday. Looking at it almost reduced me to tears, but I kept strong. I thought for a moment to leave it there but something inside my head told me to put it on. I hadn't worn it since Roxas had died but I figured I would need his help today. Especially considering what I was about to do.

I didn't think on it though. It would have driven me crazy all day and I had to do one last thing before I die. I would have to lie. It might not have been my favorite thing in the world, but I would have to do it for them, my other friends, the other people who care about me. It saddened me to think about what this might do to them, but I can't live like this much longer. My heart wouldn't be able to take it anymore.

I did, however, walk out of my house and past my parents. It wasn't really an impressive thing to do though. They are normally passed out until twelve and both slept like rocks. It makes me sick thinking about that though.

My next obstacle would be getting past Naminè. She was my "new" best friend. Before Roxas died she was his other best friend and he talked of her often, but I strangely never met her before his death. At his funeral we met when they called us both forward to say some words, normally reserved for the family but they said we were the closest to him. After we met we became fast friends, if you want to call it that. Well she was at least my closest friend now to say the least.

She always met me in the same spot every day, right in front of the banisters of the school. Oddly enough she always referred to it as the "Usual Spot." I never had any idea what she was talking about.

"Low and behold, there she is again," I said to the blond haired girl standing under the school banisters.

"Oh ha ha, Very funny," she snapped back. Naminè was always rather defensive about everything. She was still a nice person though. She would care about a hobo living on the side of the street.

Generally Naminè would wear her usual short white dress with her matching white accessories but, knowing what day this was, she wore black and was decked out in the normal winter clothes, all black of course. She always was an empathic person but she could never seem to see what I was like emotionally, luckily enough for me at least.

"You ready for today Spikes?" She grinned cheerful as always.

"You could say that," I replied in a less than ready way.

She grabbed my hand and led me into the school. I already knew what to expect. Kairi, Riku, and Naminè apparently told the whole student body about what today was to me. So they (They being the students) decided to have a day of remembrance for Roxas. Of course they didn't think about what it would do to me emotionally. They just blindly assumed that a gigantic poster of Roxas's face across the front hall would help me forget.

'What dumb bastards,' I thought. 'Like a fifty foot head of Roxas is going to make me forget about him.'

Naminè smiled. She probably thought I was enjoying that torture. She blindly followed, just like everyone else, just like I should. Follow the crowd and try and stay within the normalcy of it all.

"Well? Kairi, Riku, and I thought that it would make you happy to have him remembered like this. You have been taking his death rather hard lately. We thought maybe it was because of tonight," She paused looking for my reaction. I stayed like the school walls, blank and unreadable. She sighed and pulled me to first period study hall; a land of torture all on its own.

I sat there in silence for most of the period until Kairi decided that she would sit next to me and talk.

"Sora, I know it's hard for you, especially now, but all you need is to try and stop thinking about… well… _him_. He would want you to be happy. That's all we're doing too. Just trying to make you happy again," She explained plainly. "We all want to see your smile again."

"I'm truly okay Kairi," I lied. "I'm just worried about Chemistry class sixth period."

She gave me a look of doubt. "Okay, but I'm still watching you."

The bell rang and I walked to the door still wearing my poker face. She was watching me. I could feel it. I knew that Riku and she were going to keep a particularly close watch on me today. Naminè too, but I would be able to handle her. She was the only one who would suspect anything. She was the only one who could see through a ruse like the one I was putting on. She was still easy enough for me that day. That day Roxas was on my side.

Third and fourth periods were both blurred together for that day. Nothing special though, just History and Health, nothing I needed to know for the future. Fifth period on the other hand, was something to remember.

Riku was there waiting for me in front of the classroom. It was a normal routine. He was the only person in the class that I knew. Well except for a few people I never talked to anyway. Riku looked at me, almost as if he was looking into my soul. I knew it was a ruse though. He didn't know me any better than Naminè did. At least I hope he didn't know me better.

In the normal fashion, I waved when I saw him and he nodded in reply. He would wait until I was in the room then follow me in. Normally I would take my seat in the front and he would sit in his seat in the back, but knowing that Kairi and Naminè told him to watch me he glided over to the seat right next to me and sat.

I cocked my head to the left as to feign confusion. "Riku, why are you sitting there? Your seat is in the back," I asked.

He only muttered, "Just because."

I sighed. That was quite a typical Riku answer. The bell rang again and the class started, silencing all of the teenagers in the room who were talking. The teacher took attendance and gave Riku a funny look. He just nodded in response and her face became solemn with understanding.

'They're all looking after me today?' I thought surprised. 'I thought this teacher hated me, whatever. I'm not going to have to care for long.'

The lesson was rather boring after that, just another day of English. Just as today would be just another day for everyone else, except me of course. I still had things to do before tonight. Riku did keep an unusually close watch though. It was actually kind of creepy to say the least.

Luckily enough for me the bell rang and the teacher shooed us out of the classroom. I walked past Riku's desk and he got up and followed closely behind me. Almost like a shadow or a ghost. He never said a word but followed me down the hall to Chem. I turned and waved goodbye to him and walked into the classroom. He stood and stared at the door for another minute and walked down the hall into his classroom. I sighed in relief.

"Hello Sora!" The Chemistry teacher all but yelled. "Guess what we're doing today! Go on Guess!"

I looked at my shoes and muttered something about chemical bonding. He frowned dramatically. 'He isn't actually sad,' I had to tell myself.

"Close!" His chipper attitude returned. "We're going to work with the most poisonous substances in the world!"

"Great…"

The lesson was pretty much what you would expect. All of the kids wouldn't touch the chemicals and the teacher tricked us into thinking he drank one of them. He didn't though. It was only water.

The lesson felt really fast. The forty minutes felt like five. I was happy about it even though the other kids weren't. Now was the time to enact the plan.

I pulled out a small flask from my backpack and walked up to the teacher and the bottles on his desk. "Uh… Mr. Demyx?"

"Yes Sora?"

"I was just wondering, how long would it take for one of these poisons to kill you?" I tried putting on a curious face again.

"Well depending on the poison and the dosage, but probably at average 2 minutes," He pondered. "Why do you ask?"

"Just plain old curiosity sir," I lied smoothly.

"Oh. Okay," he replied joyously. "I always am glad for seeing such an interest in Chemistry in young people. Well if you'll excuse me for a moment. I have to go get a bagel from the teacher's lounge. Can you do me a favor and lock up the room? They told me to just so no one gets any funny ideas about these." He picked up one of the bottles and swirled around the contents. "Especially not this baby, this is especially deadly."

"Will do Sir!" I saluted.

He smiled and left the room. I looked around and took the flask out of my pocket. I grabbed the bottle of poison that Mr. Demyx put down onto the table and poured a small bit of it into my flask.

'This will do,' I thought as I re-stoppered the bottle and put it back on the table. I went to the door and hit the light switch. The room quickly darkened and I pulled the door closed locking the room and all of its secrets.

Riku was waiting for me. "What were you doing Sora?"

"Oh nothing. Mr. Demyx asked me to lock up his room while he got a bagel." I spoke nothing but the truth this time, just not all of the truth.

Riku gave me a look but didn't say anything. He was just a shadow again. Following me and keeping that close eye on me like Kairi said he would. I didn't think on this though. I just walked normally with the weight of the flask comforting me a little bit more.

After that the rest of the day just huddled together until I was standing in front of my final class of the day. Geometry. I didn't particularly like Geometry but it wasn't the worst class of the day to say the least. The only problem was the same problem from the rest of the day. Riku. He was watching with such burning intensity that I was almost afraid of what might happen after class. He wouldn't hurt me. I knew at least that much. What I didn't know was what he would do once the bell rang. I knew he didn't know my plan. I knew he didn't know about the poison. I knew he didn't know about my adaptation to this outcome. I didn't know what he was thinking though.

Then the bell faithfully rang and the other classmates ran out of the classroom. I lingered and so did Riku by association. I knew it was a matter of time before I would have to confront him but if I was lucky I could avoid the confrontation until later.

I got up from my desk and slowly walked to the door. Riku mimicked my movements. I paused at the door and waited for the teens outside the door to start migrating towards the main entrance of the school. I timed it just perfectly and walked into the crowd. I was pulled with the teens and almost thrown down the hall. Riku was nowhere to be seen.

I stopped at my locker quickly and grabbed my scarf and jacket. I took a quick look around and didn't see Riku, Kairi, or Naminè anywhere. Thanking God for my luck, I walked back into the teenage stream and was pulled again towards the doors. I escaped the school and put up the hood of my jacket. I was pretty sure they wouldn't recognize me without my spikey hair. Normally that is a correct statement. That day, however, was the exception to the rule.

Next thing I know Riku came flying out of nowhere and tackled me to the ground. Naminè and Kairi appeared next to me and flank my sides. Riku got up and pulled me with him. All three of them look at me like I was trying to run away. Technically that was true. Unfortunately I failed.

"Well, well. What do we have here? Someone trying to get out of something?" Kairi looked down on me. "Come on. We're taking you to my house."

"Well… it isn't like I didn't expect it," I replied quietly.

Kairi and Naminè grabbed my arms and Riku kept his hand on the top of my head. They led me over to Kairi's ugly pink mini-van and threw me into the open door. Riku followed in after me and Kairi hopped in the driver's seat. Naminè got shotgun.

"I'm pretty sure this is considered kidnaping," I told them trying to keep my voice light and fun.

"Yeah-No. We checked. It isn't," Naminè ruined my thunder. "And besides were only doing this for your own good."

I sat there intentionally glaring at the seat that Naminè was in hoping the heat of the glare would burn through the seat and into her head. Unfortunately my pyrokensis wasn't up to snuff at that point.

They took me to Kairi's house like promised but kept silent throughout the whole car ride. It was almost eerie. I could only hear Riku's breathing next to me and Kairi humming a song. I recognized the tune but didn't want to break the silence. Once at the house Riku grabbed my arms and pushed me out of the van. The girls flanked me once again, acting like at the first opportunity I would run away like a madman with a hammer. I wasn't going to though. I was beaten.

"Okay Sora," Kairi broke the silence one inside her house. "Tell us what is going on with you."

"I told you already. Nothing is going on," I lied through my teeth. "I'm just a little sad is all. I mean it is the day that he died. Why wouldn't I be? It isn't as though the world is going to end but it does still hurt."

"We know it does Sora. That doesn't mean that you should mope around all day. You barely said a word to any of us today. Normally we can't get you to shut up." Naminè gave me a concerned look. "Tell us about it. I know what it feels like Sora. I miss him too, but he wouldn't want me to mourn him."

"Remembering isn't mourning," I said more to myself than to the rest of them.

"Of course it isn't," Kairi chirped in. "But we all know that Roxas would want you to get on with your life. He wouldn't want you to mope around like a crybaby."

"But…"

"No Sora. No 'Buts.'" Naminè was getting a little vicious. "Do you know what he said to me before he died?"

I only looked at her shock. She never told me anything about what _he_ said before. I only knew what he thought about me from what he told me. "No…"

"He told me to look after you. He told me that you were the most important thing in his life and that he would never be able to live without you," Naminè faltered for a moment.

"He told me that he loved you."

A wave of tears ran down my face. I had never known. I had only assumed that the love between us was a one way street. That I loved him with all of my heart and that he loved me like a brother. I had never even guessed.

Kairi looked from Naminè to me. She walked over to me and gave me a big hug. I didn't even realize she was hugging me until she spoke. "It'll be okay Sora."

Naminè walked over to me and looked right into my eyes. I could see my face reflected on her dark blue eyes. "I promised to keep you safe, and that is one promise I intend to keep." She hugged me too.

Riku was just standing in the corner looking at the ceiling and acting like a bouncer for a night club. Watching the scene but not reacting to it. No one expected him to either.

By the time they let me leave Kairi's house it was about 11:30ish. I was tired and my eyes were red from the tears. Kairi asked if I needed a ride home but I just told her I would be okay walking. They let me go. I think it was because Naminè thought I needed some time to think. She was right though. I did need time to think. Although I still needed to do one last thing before I went home. I needed to pay my respects to Roxas.

I walked down Kairi's street and looked at the houses lined up and covered with snow. I took a doubtful look at the bushes thinking that no flowers would be alive now for me to put on his grave. That was until I saw it. One single red rose. It was as alive and vibrant as the red moon overhead. It made me think that I was lucky. No flower shops would be open that late and this was my chance to do one of the last things on my list.

'I still need to leave Naminè a note, but where do I put it?' I thought desperately, at least until I saw Kairi's van. I took my backpack off of my shoulder and rummaged through it until I found what I was looking for. A single rose red envelope. I addressed the letter to Naminè and left it on the hood of Kairi's van.

'I'm sorry guys, but I still have to do this.'

I ran down the street and took a slight veer to the left. I kept running until I was at the corner of Rose Avenue and Maple Street. I took a quick right onto Rose Avenue and ran down a few hundred yards. I stopped running as soon as I saw the entrance to the graveyard. The large metal gate loomed over me. I could almost feel the stares of the metallic angels as I opened the heavy gate.

The graveyard was covered in snow that was dyed red from the moon giving the snow the look of frozen blood. It made the graveyard look eerie but perfect. It made tonight a bit easier. My decision easier.

I took a familiar path down the snow covered trail and walked slowly to his grave. I knew where it was and I had visited it before, but tonight was different. I felt not as though I was visiting him but like I was joining him. I felt like after a year of hell that I was walking into the light of heaven, that I was walking into his arms.

His grave was small. Much smaller than the graves around his. This is how I recognized him without reading his name. I walked to him and sat in front of his name forever engraved into the stone. I laid the rose on his grave and looked at the small picture that was to stay there forever. A picture of him and me sitting on the swings together before he died.

When I looked at the picture all of the old memories flowed back to me. Things I had repressed and never thought twice about.

_Flashback_

_ I paced along the perimeter of the waiting room of the hospital. I had run from home when I had heard the news. Roxas was ill. He needed to go to the hospital. All I could think about was seeing him and hope that he would be alright. _

_ 'I don't know what I would do without him,' I thought. 'I really hope that this is just a scare again.'_

_ Roxas's mom walked out of the treatment room and looked at me. She smiled lightly and walked over to me. I could see the lines under her eyes and the residual tears running down her face._

_ "Sora. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep you away. Roxas knew too," She smiled softly, clearly hiding the hurt in her voice. "He said he wants to see you as soon as you get here."_

_ I faltered for a moment. She saw my face. "Go on now. He's waiting."_

_ I walked past her and she patted me on the back. I walked to the room and stood at the door wondering what Roxas would look like. If he would look any different now that he was so vulnerable. I barely wanted to know, but I had to for him._

_ I opened the door and saw the white room. It was bright and totally void of color. The first thing I saw was the bed, being the biggest part of the room. It also had Roxas lying on it, which would have definitely been a reason for me to look there first._

_ I closed the door with a soft thud and he looked at me. He smiled and waved for me to sit on the small chair next to him. I obliged knowing I would do anything for him. Even if it just meant being with him._

_ He grabbed my hand. "Thank you Sora."_

_ "For what Roxas?" I asked tears starting to come to my eyes._

_ "For being here," He replied confidently. "I knew you would come. I just knew it. You would be here for me."_

_ He coughed and put his hand over his heart. I didn't notice until then but he was as pale as a sheet. His eyes were not focused. His hand was cold, but he was still alive. He still had a chance. He would have that chance too if I had anything to say about it._

_ "What happened Roxas?" I asked softly. "Did you get hurt by someone? Because if you did, I'll go kill them right now."_

_ He chuckled. "No Sora, nothing like that. It's a disease Sora. I was born with it, born with a weak heart and a weak constitution. I've always knew this day would come, but the doctors said it would happen earlier. I'm a miracle Sora. I was never supposed to live past 13. I was supposed to die 5 years ago."_

_ I stared at him. "You never told me about this. I never even knew."_

_ "Because I didn't want you to know Sora," He answered gripping my hand tighter. "I always wanted you to be my friend for me, not for the disease. I didn't want you to worry or feel sorry for me. I just wanted to be the best friend to you that I could possibly be."_

_ At that point I had been reduced to tears._

_ "Sora, I still think to this day that you were the reason that I'm still alive today. Wait, no. You __are__ the reason why. I had kept myself strong by wanting to stay alive for you. I always knew that was the reason."_

_ I said nothing. I just sat there listening to him hoping this could last forever. That we would just stay here, in this room. We both knew that wouldn't happen though._

_ The doctor walked in a moment later. "Roxas, it's time for some of your pills."_

_ "Okay Doc. Just set them on the table," He smiled at my reaction to the pills. "Don't worry Sora. They're just pain killers. I'm still going to be here for a while."_

_ He took the pills and swallowed them with some water. He did it like he was a professional pill taker. "I might fall asleep Sora," He warned me. "If I do… could you do me a favor and stay with me? I would really like that."_

_ I smiled. "Sure Roxas, anything for you."_

_ Almost as if on cue, he started snoring softly. He looked like he was at peace. I stroked his hair softly. 'It's so soft,' I thought absentmindedly._

_ I leaned in towards his face and took a closer look at his features: his golden hair, glinting smoothly in the white light; his pale skin, smooth as silk; his pink lips, full and beautiful. I moved forward and planted a soft kiss on his lips and as fast as I started, I pulled away blushing madly. I would have done anything to have them kiss me back, but I knew he didn't think of me that way. That he would never accept my love. It could only be like this, his only thoughts about me being that I was his best friend. His only memories of me could be the memories of the times we spent together. I could never let him know about my love._

_ Nor would I have been able to. About five minutes later his heart flat lined. The doctors rushed in and tried to restart his heart but they failed. He would lie there, almost as if sleeping, until the next day._

Real-time

"Roxas, I really miss you," I spoke to his grave. "I have been trying very hard to live without you. You know how helpless I am. When I cried you would wipe away my tears, when I screamed you would fight away my fears, you held my hand through all of these years, but you still have hold of me.

"I know that you would never want me to do any of this. You would want me to live and never give up the hope that life would get better. I know you would, but I can't. Nothing can help me now. I finally know that you loved me back. I finally know where I belong. With you. No matter where, I will be with you."

I pulled out the flask from my backpack. "I'm sorry Roxas, but I can't do this any longer."

I unscrewed the top and smelled the concoction. I mixed it with orange juice, Roxas's favorite, to make it easier to drink. I knew that not much would happen but I knew one thing, I would be with Roxas soon.

I took a sip, Then another, Then another, until I had finished the whole drink. Even then I could feel the darkness taking hold of me. I could feel the embrace of heaven closing in on me. I could feel Roxas waiting for me in eternity.

And I welcomed the darkness with open arms.

**Epilogue**

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V.**

Naminè looked up from the floor. She had stayed at Kairi's after Sora had left. She didn't think on anything when he did though. It was normal for Sora to walk around after listening to unknown information. It was late too and he probably needed to go home.

She looked at Kairi and Riku who were both on the couch watching a sappy movie. "I feel bad about making Sora walk home," Kairi said from the couch. "I probably should have given him a ride."

"No. We were right to let him walk home. He needs some time to think. We owe him at least that much," Naminè looked outside and gazed around at the front yard.

Riku got up from the couch and joined Naminè. He looked out of the window with her.

"Riku, what's up?" Naminè asked. "You've been pretty restless since Sora left. Is there anything you would like to share?"

Riku looked at the blond. "Well, this whole situation is a little unnerving to say the least and although I may not act like it, I do actually care for the little spike-ball."

"We know you do. You're just not the best at expressing it," Kairi chimed in from the couch. "I've always wondered though, why do you care about him so much?"

Riku looked at her. "Well… I guess it's because he's like the little brother I never had. I've known him since preschool and he was always so kind and caring. I guess I always wanted him to be safe and happy."

Naminè looked impressed. "No wonder we all worked together so perfectly. I mean Kairi is the only one who didn't reveal her past with Sora yet."

"I never mentioned it because neither of you wanted to ask. For your information I was friends with Sora in Kindergarten and we stayed friends until now. Other than that, my Sora slate is rather clean."

Riku and Naminè rolled their eyes. Kairi always had a way to make people do that. Naminè stayed at the window and continued to look at the scenery. She was a little worried about Sora though. Generally a red moon brings out the weirdoes in society, something that she didn't want Sora to deal with now. Something that she told Roxas she would do to keep him safe.

"Hey guys, how long has it been since Sora left?" Naminè asked looking at her watch.

"About a half hour," Kairi replied. "Why? I thought you said to let him walk home alone."

"I did but… I don't know. Something about tonight is making me kind of jumpy. Like something bad is going to happen," Naminè explained.

"Well call Sora's cell phone. Although he might already be asleep," Riku strolled over to his cell phone on the kitchen table. "Use mine. The ringtone he has set for me is so loud and obnoxious he'll wake up when he hears it."

Naminè took the phone from Riku's hand and dialed the number. "Hello this is Sora. I can't come to the phone right now because I'm probably busy. Please leave a message after the tone and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thank you."

"Something's wrong. It went to voice mail. It never goes to voice mail," Naminè started to panic. "We should go and find him."

Kairi sighed. "Okay, but I'm telling you that it is a waste of time. Sora is probably home asleep and trying to forget about today."

Kairi grabbed her keys and put on her jacket. Naminè and Riku followed suit and strolled out the door. "You still sure you want to go," Kairi tried one more time to get out of driving this late.

"Yeah. I just feel like something is-" Naminè stopped her sentence and ran to the windshield. "What is this?"

Naminè held up the scarlet red letter that was hidden under the windshield wiper. It had her name on it.

"How are we supposed to know?" Kairi retorted. "Why don't you just read it?"

Naminè opened the letter and began to read.

"Dear Naminè,

"If you are reading this then I have successfully completed my plan. I would like you to know that you never for one minute faltered at being a good friend but I needed to do this eventually anyway. I know that you always wanted to protect me but no one could ever protect me from myself.

"I would like you to always remember me fondly in your heart and to never think of this as a way to escape the world. My decision was made for me to help get back my world. He was my light Naminè and no matter what, I couldn't get my light back. I want you to help me though.

"I want you to look after Riku and Kairi for me. They will be better off with you anyway. I was always a crappy friend and I never deserved to be friends with them. I would also like you to do one more thing for me. When I get buried, have them bury me with Roxas.

"Your Friend, Sora."

"Oh my God," Kairi's face was filled with horror. "He's going to kill himself!"

Naminè looked blank, "Get into the car. I know where he is!" They jumped into the car and Kairi turned it on. They all held on for dear life and Kairi drove like a madman. "Turn onto Rose! He's at Roxas's grave!"

Kairi drove and pulled over at the gate. They all ran out of the car too concerned with what happened to turn it off and threw open the gate. They found Sora's foot prints in the snow and followed them. "He can't be much farther! Roxas's grave is right back here!" Naminè led them down the path and took a quick turn down to Roxas's grave.

"There he is!"

They ran to Sora, who was lying on Roxas's grave. He looked so peaceful there, almost as if sleeping.

"Someone call 911!" Kairi yelled.

Riku just stood there staring at Sora's body. His face was totally expressionless and he fell onto his knees.

Naminè just looked at the body. She went over and hugged Kairi. "What do we do now Naminè?" She asked quietly.

"We grant his final wish. We let him stay forever with Roxas."


End file.
